Finntana on Facebook
by ytfgyigjghgkjhgkj
Summary: Finntana on Facebook. Mostly Romance, Drama, and Humor. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I decided to do a Facebook glee chat. Each chapter will be named so you guys know who's gonna be the main character. There will be a lot of hook up, break ups, and humor. Oh and don't forget, this is going to be centered around Finn and Santana's relationship and other relationships in here. Hope you love this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

**Finn Hudson **is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez.**

_(__**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**10 others **__like this)._

**Rachel Berry **Dislike!

**Santana Lopez **Go suck face with Puckerman! Oh wait, you already did! That's why Finn broke up with you.

**Rachel Berry** That was a mistake! I want Finn back. He's just with you because you like to have a good roll in the hay!

**Finn Hudson **Santana: San, be nice. I don't like see you mean like this. :(

Rachel: I'm with Santana because I really like her, not because she likes to have a good roll in the hay.

**Rachel Berry **But Finn, I want you back, you said you loved me and you promised you'd never break up with me!

**Finn Hudson **I don't want you back, Rachel. Sorry, I'm happy being with Santana.

**Santana Lopez **Yeah dwarf, you heard Finnocence, he wants to be with me!

**Rachel Berry **Fine, but Finn, you just lost the best thing that ever happened to you!

**Santana Lopez **That went better than I thought :D

**Finn Hudson **I know right ... can I come over?

**Santana Lopez **To do what? ;)

**Finn Hudson ***blushes I was gonna take you to Breadstix...

**Santana Lopez **Oh...Wow that was... weird. Fine pick me up in 10 minutes. I have to get ready.

**Brittany Pierce **Santana! Can I came along with you guys?

**Santana Lopez **Message me on chat.

**/**

***Conversation with Brittany and Santana***

**Brittany: **So can I come with you and Finn to Breadstix?

**Santana: **Sure, but if you kiss him, I'll take away your gay sharks.

**Brittany: **Okay okay I won't kiss him. Please don't take away my gay sharks.

*Brittany is offline*

**/**

**Santana Lopez **I was just kidding about taking away Brittany's gay sharks...

_(__**Quinn Fabray **__and __**3 others **__like this)._

**Quinn Fabray **S, isn't that a little... I don't know, mean?

**Santana Lopez **I had to make sure she didn't kiss Finn! Sorry if I was being a good girlfriend.

**/**

***Conversation with Quinn and Santana***

**Quinn: **You really like him, do you San?

**Santana: **Yeah, I really do. He's the only guy that is with me for my personality and my likes and dislikes, not for sex.

**Quinn: **That's Finn for you, he's not like that type of guy.

**Santana: **I know now. He's so sweet. Can I tell you something, Q?

**Quinn: **Yeah, sure!

**Santana: **He's the first guy EVER, that says we should take things slow.

**Quinn: **To tell you the truth, I'm not that surprised. He really wants to be with someone that he can love.

**Santana: **I know. Thanks, Q! I gtg get ready. Bye!

**Quinn: **Bye!

**/**

**Artie Abrams **Brittany's going to Breadstix with Finn and Santana...I'm lonely :(

_(__**Kurt Hummel **__and__** Mike Chang **__like this)._

**Artie Abrams **Do you guys like the fact that I'm alone?

**Mike Chang **Yes.

_(__**Kurt Hummel **__likes this)._

**Artie Abrams **There is no love in the conversation.

**Mercedes Jones **Why don't you just ask Finn and Santana if you could tag along so you can be with Brittany?

**Artie Abrams **...I didn't think of that. I'll call them now! *goes and calls Finn

**Mercedes Jones **I can't believe he didn't think of that, he's like a super genius. Oh well.

_(__**Quinn Fabray **__and __**4 others**__ like this)._

**/**

**Rachel Berry **is heart broken. :(

**Noah Puck Puckerman **Wanna come to my place?

**Rachel Berry** Why should I? You're the one who made Finn break up with me.

**Noah Puck Puckerman **You're the one who decided to make out with me. You knew the consequences, but you went with it anyway. The only reason I broke away from the make-out session was that Finn is my best friend. I don't want to hurt him like last year. I'm sorry, but you're worst than Quinn!

**Quinn Fabray **Noah Puckerman! What the hell did you just say?

(_**Finn Hudson **__and __**10 others **__like this). _

**Noah Puck Puckerman **I uhhh...Well I was referring to before your pregnancy when you we're a complete bitch. You're not that now! You're nice, more sympathetic, and we like you more! I'm sorry!

**Quinn Fabray **That's more like it. Now go call Shelby, it's your turn to babysit her tonight. I have a date with Sam.

_(__**Sam Evans likes **__this). _

**Noah Puck Puckerman **Yes mam!

**Finn Hudson **Tool *cough *cough

_(__**Brittany Pierce **__and __**4 others **__like this). _

**Santana Lopez **Finn Hudson! I thought you were going to pick me up in ten minutes! Me and Brittany have been waiting for the past half an hour. Get your fine ass her right now!

**Finn Hudson **Yes mam! I'll be right there in 2 minutes.

**Noah Puck Puckerman **And he calls me the tool. LMAO

_(__**Santana Lopez and 25 others **__like this)._

**/**

**Santana Lopez **Had the best time at Breadstix with **Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce, **and **Finn Hudson**. And Finn, I told you not chase after that cat, now you have a huge scratch going down your face.

**Finn Hudson **San! Please don't talk about that on here. It's embarrassing!

**Santana Lopez **Fine. I'll stop. If it makes you feel any better, the scratch on your face makes you look hotter ;)

**Finn Hudson **How can you be so hot on here when I can't even see your face! Well on the brightside all the pedos can't see you.

**Finn Hudson **That's it! I'm coming over to your house and making sure your not friends with and pervs or pedos! No one is going to look at my girlfriend!

**/**

**Finn Hudson **is going to San's house to check if there's any pervs she's friends with. I like her way to much to share with anyone. That goes for you Puck!

**Noah Puck Puckerman **No worries man. Santana's off limits. I know. She's your girlfriend. I'll lay off. I'm really sorry that I did what I did with Rachel. I hope you can forgive me.

**Finn Hudson **Apology accepted. I miss my bro!

**Mike Chang **Bromance.

_(__**Artie Abram **__and __**7 others **__like this)._

**Santana Lopez **Good to see you guys made up. It's weird not seeing you guys high-fiving each other during practice and during your games.

**Finn Hudson **Agreed. I'll be over in about 20 minutes.

**Santana Lopez **It doesn't take 20 minutes to get to my house. It only takes 5.

**Finn Hudson **I know, but I'm giong to get you flowers. Red roses to be exact. :)

**Santana Lopez **I don't know what to say. Thanks Finn. Your too kind.

**/**

***Conversation with Santana and Rachel***

**Rachel: **Tell me the truth why Finn ran to you. Why is he with you?

**Santana: **Honestly?

**Rachel: **Honestly.

**Santana: **Fine, if you must know Dwarf. Finn came over to my house, barged in my room, and asked me to comfort him. He wanted me to comfort him by being the old Santana before you came into the picture. He needed a friend that day, so I dropped the bitch attitude for him, so that I can comfort him.

**Rachel: **Why Finn of all people? Why did you try to break us up?

**Santana: **I liked him a lot during freshman year, then I realized that he was dating Quinn at the time. So being his best friend aside from Puckerman, I backed off and started to date Puckerman.

**Rachel: **How are you guys best friends though. You guys hated each other during sophomore year.

**Santana: **Things changed the summer after freshman year. Finn saw how many guys I was with, so he got mad and told me to stop being with so many guys. I guess after that argument we grew farther apart.

**Rachel: **I get the full story now, but why him?

**Santana: **He's the first guy to treat me right. He wants to take things slow. Finn's the first guy to ever protect me against everything. Finn is the type of guy that I imagined that I would have. He's so protective of me that he's coming over and checking my Facebook friends to see if their pervs so they won't ruin our relationship.

**Rachel: **Okay, I'll back off. Only if you agree to help me with something.

**Santana: **Deal. As long as it's not Finn-related, I'm good.

**Rachel: **I need some help getting Noah's attention.

**Santana: **Who's Noah?

**Rachel: **Puckerman for crying out loud!

**Santana: **Are you fucking serious!

**Rachel: **Yeah. I am. So are you going to help me or not?

**Santana: **Ok I'll help. We'll talk later, Berry. Finn's here to look for pervs hiding behind a computer screen on my account.

_(__**Santana Lopez **__is offline)._

**/**

**Noah Puck Puckerman **How come everything **Mike Chang **says gets more than 5 likes?

**Mike Chang **Cause I'm a Asian Ninja with rainbow lasers coming out of my eyes and I poop out jellybeans that are edible. Plus I have awesome abs.

_(__**Tina Cohen-Chang **__and __**148 others **__like this)._

**Kurt Hummel **It's true, his abs are amazing.

**Blaine Anderson **Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel **What it's true. You can ask anybody.

**/**

**A/N: What do you guys think? I got bored while I was writing a new chapter for Going Forward. It'll be continued though. Oh who wants to be in a role-play? **

**h t t p : / / g l e e r p n e e d e d . t u m b l r . c o m / go to this link and read the desciption. Message me on here if you want to participate or email me. .**

**Review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Author's Note! REALLY IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! So this account is retired right now because I can't really write Finntana fanfics anymore because well, Finn is a little bitch. Sorry had to say that, but I'm still writing stuff and I just got a new account and I just got a story up right now called 'The Journal of the Mystery Writer'. Don't worry, it's still Glee and it's Pezberry. So go and check it out guys. Don't be sad though, I will try my hardest to continue the Finntana fanfics for you guys on this account when I get some ideas. Oh my user name is HTrinhC, go ahead and check my new story out!**


End file.
